Chocolate
by Kiba Sniper
Summary: Superboy is experiencing his first sugar rush, and it is up to Aqualad to try and calm him down when everyone else fails. Now, if only Superboy would stop trying to devour him and calling him "choco-Kal," things would go splendidly. Superboy/Aqualad


Young Justice © DC Comics

Note: Set before Artemis' arrival.

Chocolate

"Kaldur!"

Aqualad's head smacked against the top of the table, jerking up from the surprise. He had dropped the book he was reading, going to pick it up when Kid Flash shrieked his name and dashed inside. Groaning, he rubbed his skull as he picked himself up, shouting at Kid Flash to stop running as his speed was ruining his room. When Kid Flash stopped, Aqualad surveyed the mess of clothes, books, souvenirs from missions, and other items before narrowing his murderous gaze onto the nervous speedster.

"What is wrong, Wally?" he questioned evenly, keeping his budding anger to himself.

"Superboy is out of control! Like, he just flew off with maniacal laughter!" Kid Flash proclaimed, waving his arms about.

The news instantly shocked the Atlantean, knowing his friend to be naïve and uncertain, but with a bad temper. Taking a quick breath, Aqualad stormed out of his room with Kid Flash, asking, "What has happened in the twenty minutes that I go to my room to read?"

"Well, Miss M made some chocolate, which was totally delicious, and Superboy never tried it before. So, I kinda shoved it in his mouth…and…well…" Kid Flash grinned quirkily, scratching the back of his head. "…he got sugar high."

Aqualad's eyes could not have been any wider, staring at his younger friend in shock. The temptation to punch Kid Flash was soaring to high levels, but Aqualad took a calming breath as they entered the kitchen. Immediately, his mouth dropped as he realized the damage Superboy had caused. Red Tornado and Batman were going to kill him.

It was as if the military came in and shot everything with cannons. Tables and chairs were unturned along with Miss Martians' cooking devices thrown everywhere. Their stove was beaten into submission and a noticeable, Superboy-shaped hole littered the wall. Many smaller dents were smashed against the walls and floor, but what Aqualad took in the most was Robin and Miss Martian cowering behind the demolished stove.

"Is he gone?" Robin asked fearfully.

"He is gone," Aqualad replied. "So, Superboy has a…sugar high?"

Miss Martian nodded sadly. "I had no idea Superboy could get like…that. I didn't mean to-"

"It is okay, M'gann. You did not know, and I do not think anybody knew about what would happen if we gave Superboy sweets. Anyway, we need to go out and find him before-"

"What has happened?"

They cringed, finding Red Tornado gaze around their kitchen. Slowly, Robin tugged at his collar, clearing his throat as he pointed to Miss Martian, calmly stating, "She did it."

Gasping lightly, Miss Martian cried, "But I didn't mean it! Ugh, hello, Megan! I should've known something bad would happen since Superboy never had it before."

"Superboy's having a sugar high. He experienced chocolate, and the chocolate made him cuckoo." To emphasize, Robin twirled his finger by his temple.

"Um, we will fix this…I hope." Aqualad muttered the last part to himself before facing his team. "Where is Superboy heading? Did he say anywhere specific?"

"He said, 'Choco Land', I think," Kid Flash informed, snapping his fingers. "I mentioned it to him as a joke before he ate the chocolate and said that's where all candy was made."

Aqualad blinked in surprise, dumbfounded at Kid Flash's brazen stupidity. What Superboy had was a definite, maddening sugar high, reminding him of Kid Flash's first sugar high, and that resulted in the entire Justice League, reserve members included, getting involved and tying him in a stretcher and placing him in a padded room. He was bouncing off the walls and screaming gibberish for hours. Shaking his head quickly, he sighed deeply, stating for everyone to go out and search.

"What am I to do with this?" Red Tornado questioned, gesturing to the destruction around them.

"I'll clean it up. It is sort of my fault why it was ruined in the first place," Miss Martian offered, raising her hand.

"No, we need you to help find Superboy. I am worried he will hurt himself in his…fragile state," Aqualad interjected. "Red Tornado, can you-?"

"Clean this mess up? I will, but Batman will be hearing about this."

Noting the pending yelling and giant headache, Aqualad conceded and ordered his team out. Aqualad took to the skies, using his weapons to construct a water geyser and lift him into the air. Kid Flash darted out below, dashing on the water with Robin on his back while Miss Martian flew next to him. Noticing her sorrowful look, he calmly asked her to not blame herself.

"But I feel like I caused this," she admitted, ashamed of what she inadvertently done.

"No one could have predicted this," Aqualad soothed, patting her shoulder. "It is not your fault."

Miss Martian smiled lightly, nodding, as she was happy for Aqualad's reassuring nature. Before she could properly thank him, a buzzing sound went off in Aqualad's belt. He quickly removed a dark red communicator, calling into it for a report. However, his reply was a garbled mess, filled with shrieks and wails from his two younger comrades. Turning to Miss Martian, he ordered her to reach them with her telepathy and calm them down. Nodding, she closed her hands, gasped sharply, head jolting to the left, and stopped.

"What's wrong?" Aqualad wondered, halting with her.

"They've found him…It isn't good to say the least," Miss Martian stated.

Raising an eyebrow, Aqualad gazed over in her direction, and his mouth dropped. "M'gann, I have a feeling that we should never give Superboy chocolate."

Superboy glanced over his shoulder with a massive, almost maniacal grin on his face. His left eye was promptly twitching, giggling madly as he held an armful of chocolate bars in his hands. Lips coated with sweet chocolate, the clone continued flying around in a deformed infinity symbol. He flew closer, each time coming a tad bit nearer until he suddenly snatched Miss Martian by her shoulder, precious candy held tightly in his free arm.

"You have chocolate? You have more chocolate, greenie girl?" he demanded, voice high-pitched and squeaky.

"Um, n-no, but I think you should calm down, Superboy, please," she weakly urged.

Immediate disappoint crossed his face, heaving Miss Martian up and threw her over his shoulder. Aqualad gasped, ready to dash out and save her when Superboy darted out in front of him with a wider smile. Aqualad's eyes dilated in fright, mouth a thin, straight line as Superboy continued to eagerly stare at him.

"You have chocolate?" Superboy cooed, leaning so close that their noses were touching.

Registering what occurred with Miss Martian, Aqualad gently grasped his shoulders and lowered him to his level. He kept him at arms-length, watching Superboy's leg twitch rapidly along with his blinking eyes. Taking a breath, he offered a reassuring smile that immediately made Superboy's grin longer and nearly reach his ears.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!" Superboy jeered, popping a few more chocolate pieces into his mouth and hummed happily. Before Aqualad could comprehend what was happening, he leaped onto his back and snuggled into him. "Take me to Choco Land! The land of hopes and dreams and chocolate!"

"…I am going to kill Wally for putting that stupid idea into his head," Aqualad muttered, landing on a hill. He noticed that Superboy continued clinging to his back, bringing a blush to his dark cheeks and glanced back at him, politely asking to get off. However, at Superboy making whining sounds reminiscent of a pleading dog, Aqualad sighed and asked, "Do you want me to carry you?"

"Yes," he cheekily replied, eating more of his armful of chocolate. As Aqualad began walking down the grassy hill back towards their base, Superboy enthusiastically asked, "Where we goin'?"

"Uh, to Choco Land," Aqualad lied, looking around shiftily.

Superboy snorted, snatching Aqualad's head and jerked it to the left. "Silly-willy! You're going the wrong way! Choco Land is three point four miles to the left of here! There are marshmallow unicorns, and chocolate rivers, and, hey, you kinda look like chocolate! Can I eat you?"

Aqualad promptly made plans to kill himself if Kid Flash and Robin heard that. Pinching his brow to recollect any semblance of sanity he had left, he calmly said, "No, Superboy. I am not chocolate."

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I am not."

"You're chocolate, ya chocolate bar!"

"I am not chocolate. We just have different skin tones."

Superboy snorted as Aqualad began walking in the direction the former forced him to go in. He crossed his arms, candy pressed sharply against his massive chest. "Liar, liar, pants on fire, chocolate bar!"

"Superboy!" Aqualad snapped, surprising the hyperactive clone. His ice blue eyes coldly startled the sugar-crazy youth, silencing him instantly. Sighing deeply, Aqualad faced forward and continued walking. "Look, we're going back home so we can cure you."

"But I'm not sick! Wait…no!" Superboy gasped, leaping into the air and shrieked with the back of his palm to his forehead, "The chocolate must've been poisoned, and I've eaten it! Oh, Aqualad, my dearest friend, I die! I…die!" With that, Superboy dramatically flopped to the ground and closed his eyes, going motionless on the grass.

Aqualad was tempted to call for backup before kneeling down to his stiff friend. Carefully, he poked him in his side, watching him make a grunting noise. Curiosity took over as he continued prodding him, eliciting more grunts. Aqualad smirked, shaking his head and grasped Superboy's arm, prepared to take him home, believing his sugar rush was over.

CHOMP.

"Chocolate…" Superboy moaned, chewing on Aqualad's fingers.

Aqualad's mouth fell open in horror, trying desperately to remove Superboy's teeth from his wrist, but his cries fell on deaf eyes. Superboy clung to him, pushing the Atlantean over and licked his neck experimentally. Shivering from the action, Aqualad froze as Superboy suddenly blocked his vision. He trembled underneath his arguably stronger friend, feeling Superboy's calloused fingertips caress his cheek before kissing it.

"You are chocolate," Superboy sneered. "You're my special brand of chocolate."

With that, Superboy leaned down and kissed Aqualad.

Aqualad's eyes couldn't have been any wider. His mind raced, screaming at him to push Superboy off, but the electrifying shock paralyzed of his friend kissing him overpowered his reflexes. He tried to move away, but Superboy had him pinned down by his arms. For a moment, he could have sworn he heard Kid Flash laughing in the distance, but his mind began melting. Heck, Superboy was a good kisser, very warm in comparison to the somewhat icy front he put up on a daily basis. Before he could get anywhere, Superboy suddenly broke away and yawned before cuddling into Aqualad.

"Superboy sleepy," he groaned, looking up to his leader with puppy dog eyes.

Gently, Aqualad collected him in his arms and smiled. "Well, I will get you home. You might have a headache when you wake up, but do not worry, it will pass."

"Thankie shankie, choco-Kal…" Superboy pecked his cheek lightly before falling asleep.

Aqualad blushed at the name, feeling his cheeks redden with color until he heard a voice call his name. He faced Miss Martian, who looked immediately concerned with Superboy's fallen disposition, but her fears were quelled when Aqualad explained that he had just fallen asleep.

"O-oh, that's good. We wouldn't want anything to happen to him," she stated gratefully.

"Can you get those candy bars he dropped? We had an…interesting time together," Aqualad requested, and Miss Martian complied.

"So…what happened?"

"Um…" Aqualad paused, unsure of how to word Superboy kissing him. "…Superboy…well, let me just say that he reverted to a child and followed his instincts."

…

"Sorry."

"There is no need to be. It is okay."

Superboy stood idly in the corner of Aqualad's room, watching him read the book he had no opportunity to finish yesterday. Having awoken a few minutes ago, he recollected what occurred and felt horrified with himself that he trudged to Aqualad's room to apologize. Aqualad seemed glad to see him, allowing the clone inside. He was incredibly flustered, knowing what he did was incomprehensible. What if the others found out what he did to Aqualad? He knew the torment would be coming, but to hear Aqualad forgive made him feel even guiltier.

"Seriously, Kaldur. Why aren't you mad?"

Aqualad glanced back over to him, dressed in his navy blue jacket and smirked. "Maybe because I liked that kiss. Believe me, I knew you did."

Superboy blushed and scowled, hating Aqualad for always being right. He stuck his hands into his pockets, hunching over against the wall as Aqualad placed the book down. "Yeah, but what about the others? What if they find out?"

"Well, I am the leader of this team, so I make the decisions, right?"

Superboy nodded.

"Well, if they ever make fun of us, I will…" Aqualad hummed in thought, scratching his chin with a devilish smirk that intrigued a slightly gaping Superboy. "…I will make them all stand outside in their undergarments in Antarctica with a lie that Mr. Freeze is trying to conduct of an experiment there that will steal clothing."

Superboy choked on stifled laughter, arms crossing over his chest. "That I would pay good money to see. Wait, M'gann, too?"

"…Perhaps."

They chuckled, and Superboy approached his friend as he continued to read his novel. However, he scanned the pages and stopped. "Why are you reading a porno?"

"This is not porn!" Aqualad screamed, slapping the book down as Superboy sneered mischievously. "It-it is a romantic novel set in the 1800's!"

"It's porn."

"…Shut up. How do you know what porn is?"

"I read your books when you aren't looking."

"…Damn it, Superboy."

Superboy snickered, watching Aqualad hunch over with his novel in exasperated annoyance. He liked ticking Aqualad off. It was rare to see his face contort in aggravation from someone prodding him as he usually had such a good temper. He continued to read over a hunched Aqualad, murmuring the words to himself as he noticed the veins in Aqualad's forehead protrude violently.

"''Oh, my prince,' she moaned in ecstasy. 'Yes, my princess. You are mine, bound to me forever in love,' the devilish noble sneered,'" Superboy read until Aqualad attempted to swat him in the forehead. "Somebody's a little upset."

"Leave me and my romance novels alone!" Aqualad barked.

"…It's porn."

"It is not porn!"

"Kal, there are scenes were the so-called 'princess' gets on her knees and-"

Before Aqualad could punch him, somebody knocked on his door. Hiding his book in his dresser, he ignored Superboy's smirk and opened the door. Immediately, he wished he hadn't as Batman's cold, unforgiving face bore down on him.

"What did I hear about Superboy and you yesterday?" he demanded.

"What? All I did was get hyper from chocolate and kiss him," Superboy grunted, glaring at the Dark Knight.

"Wait, what kiss?" Batman blinked, clearly confused.

"I kissed him in my sugar high. We both liked it," Superboy confidently informed.

Aqualad's face was like a rose, blooming bright red in fervent intensity. He gulped, nodding reluctantly as he did enjoy the kiss. While it may never occur again, Aqualad decided that it would be best to not deny it as it would only cause strife between them. He noticed that Superboy glanced over to him as he nodded, almost proud that he agreed instead of lied.

Batman took a few long, hard looks at the teenaged boys. Instant worry sprang to their faces as Superboy hesitantly crossed his arms, his tough stature slowly diminishing under the glower of Batman's cowl. While he was not intimidating to Robin, Superboy and Aqualad were wary of Batman's quickness to react to situations, but the way his mind calculated everything mystified them. They were trapped in his unseen eyes, both making inaudible gulps.

"I see," Batman stated after what seemed like an eternity. "Superboy, no more chocolate. Aqualad, keep a closer look on him. You are the leader of this team."

"Yes, sir," the Atlantean stated as Superboy grunted positively.

"I'm ordering in new kitchen supplies that Miss Martian will take care of. In addition, you'll have a mission tonight. Be downstairs in three hours prepared to go in a volcano." Batman turned out the room, pausing for a second and added, "By the way, Robin isn't allowed to have sweets. The Superboy-shaped hole in the wall is not as bad as what Robin will do if he ever gets his hands on candy."

When Batman shut the door, both exhaled a sigh of relief. Superboy turned to Aqualad, smiling lightly. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Not lying. Other people would've, but you didn't."

"There was no need to. I mean, we should be honest to each other." Aqualad trailed off, scratching the back of his head. "Um, but why did you want to eat me?"

"Because…you look like chocolate." Superboy smirked, leaning closer to Aqualad who attempted to back away, but the clone pinned him against the wall. "You also taste like chocolate, choco-Kal."

Before Aqualad could reply or protest, Superboy pressed his lips softly against Aqualad's. His eyes widened tremendously, knowing that Superboy was acting of his own accord rather than a sugary whim. Yet, it was the same gentleness and innocence like before, wanting instead of impulsive. Aqualad closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Superboy's waist and brought him closer. Superboy internally smirked to himself, knowing he had Aqualad hooked.

The door opened. "Another thing, Aqualad-"

Superboy and Aqualad froze, flustered heads facing Batman with dumbstruck expressions. Batman looked them over once more, non-blinking. Another long period of silence passed. Clearing his throat, Batman grasped the doorknob and looked away.

"Aquaman was wondering how you were doing. He wants you to check in with him," Batman explained, glancing away.

"Uh, p-please tell my king I will be with him as soon as I am able," Aqualad replied, blushing.

"You're cute when you blush, choco-Kal," Superboy observed kindly, brushing his cheek softly as Aqualad reddened.

"Just remember you have a mission tonight, and don't give Robin any candy," Batman stated and shut the door.

"That was…interesting," Superboy stated.

"Indeed it was. Now…" Aqualad snatched Superboy's waist, flipping him against the wall and smirked. "…where were we?"

Superboy balked for a moment before grinning as Aqualad kissed him once more.

…

Hey, remember in "Denial" where Superboy and Aqualad fought? That only inflamed this story, and I still watch Young Justice just for the Superboy/Aqualad, and maybe for some Kid Flash/Miss Martian. KF tries so hard, but he gets none. XD

Anyway, reviews are a magical thing.


End file.
